A Gift for L
by KitandMip
Summary: L's successors argue over what to get him for Christmas. It's always the quiet ones that'll get you. Cute and fluffy.


Prompt: Near n Mello arguing about what gift they are going to give to L on Christmas

"Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a"

"CHOCOLATE COVERED STRAWBERRIES!!!"

Matt sighed in irritation as the playroom's previously calm atmosphere was shattered by his chocolate-loving best friend's shout.

All the members of Whammy's House, who had gathered in the room to hear Roger read the classic Christmas story, were now staring at the hyper blond, who was still completely unaware that his last words had broken the sounds barrier.

"Mello!" Roger snapped, getting the boy's attention. "If you can not be quiet so others can enjoy the story, I will have to ask you to leave."

Mello glared at the old man before biting a piece off of his ever-present chocolate bar and stating, with surprising calm, "It's your fault you know."

Roger just looked at him, a slight twitch developing above his right eye.

"And how, pray tell, is this my fault?" The old man asked, some of the earlier anger returning to his voice.

Mello sneered and jerked his thumb to the left. "It's your fault because you, Roger, are the one who assigned me to work with THAT!" The last word was snarled out with the kind of anger usually reserved for holiday homework.

Roger sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose to ward off the imminent headache.

"Mello, I am aware that Near is not your first choice of partners, but it is hardly in the spirit of Christmas to refer to him as a that."

Mello just looked at Roger until the old man sighed and restarted the story, knowing that he couldn't really argue with the angry chocolate addict.

After all, Roger had been the one who assigned Mello and Near the task of working together to get L a Christmas present.

Turning his attention back to Roger, Matt tried to ignore the debate raging next to him, but soon gave up. The story was told multiple times every year anyway.

Turning his attention to the two sitting next to him, Matt missed whatever Mello had said, but managed to catch Near's response.

"I do not think that sweets would be a wise decision Mello." Near stated in his usual monotone. "After all, L can get any number of sweets at any time he wishes."

Mello broke off another piece of the chocolate bar and glared at the albino, mumbling something about Near not having any better ideas.

Near glanced at the blond before stating, still in his monotone voice, "If you will recall Mello, I suggested that we get him that multi-color pen set for taking notes during cases."

"And if you will recall," Mello mocked, "I already told you that it's a stupid idea. L probably takes notes on his computer if he even takes them."

Near just shook his head, reaching a finger up to tangle in the snow colored locks.

"Whether or not you like my idea is not the point Mello. The point is we have not yet agreed upon an idea and Christmas is tomorrow."

"It's your fault!" Mello snapped, voice rising a bit. "If you would stop being so annoying and just do what I say, we would've gotten L a present days ago."

Near sighed, the first threads of anger creeping into his voice as he spoke.

"No Mello. If I did what you said, we would have gotten L something Watari gives him every day."

"At least we'd know that he'd use the strawberries and enjoy them." Mello growled, accidentally snapping his chocolate bar in half.

"Pens would be useful," Near countered, the anger in his voice now obvious even to the usually rather oblivious Matt. "Strawberries would just be buried and forgotten!"

"Strawberries!" Mello screamed, once again forgetting about the story being read.

"Pens!" Near shouted, finally losing his temper at the blond.

"Strawberries!"

"Pens!"

"STRAWBERRIES!!!"

"PENS!!!"

"ENOUGH!!!!!!!!"

The arguing boys both jumped and looked around sheepishly at the roomful of people who had been watching slack jawed as the two screamed at each other.

"Both of you, out, NOW!" Roger seethed, pointing towards the door leading to the bedroom hallways.

Mello and Near stood up, Mello looking slightly embarrassed, Near back in control of his emotions and expression.

Matt quickly looked the other way, knowing that he would have to leave too if he and Mello made eye contact.

Being the only one not watching the first and second ranked children take the walk of shame; Matt was the only one to notice the door on the other side of the room being pulled shut by a pale hand.

Quickly getting up and tossing a half assed "Bathroom." Over his shoulder when Roger made to stop him, Matt walked out into the entryway and just barely caught sight of a jean-clad leg rounding the corner.

Breaking into a run, Matt almost collided with the raven-haired detective when the older male stopped in front of a hidden door way.

"Why are you following me Matt?" L asked, turning to face the panting, bent over, gamer.

"Because." Matt answered, catching his breath and standing upright. "Why didn't you tell anyone you were here? Everyone's been waiting to see you. Especially Mello and Near."

"I instructed Roger not to tell anyone for… personal reasons." The messy haired detective replied, eyes subtly looking for a way to escape the redhead's questions.

Now, Matt may not have been the highest ranked kid in the house, but that didn't mean he couldn't put two and two together.

"You're the one who came up with the idea to partner Mello and Near together!" The gamer exclaimed.

L nodded, giving up on escaping. Matt had already figured it out anyway.

"Yes Matt, it was my idea for them to work together." L said, preparing himself for the inventible follow up question.

"But why?" Matt asked. "Everyone knows they hate each other."

"And therein lies the problem." L said, thumb coming up to rest on his bottom lip. "I fear that working separately will only lead both of them to failure. I had hoped giving them a common goal would enable them to work together if not enjoy it. But I only seem to have made things worse."

L actually looked slightly sad at that last statement, surprising Matt.

"It upsets you to watch them fight, doesn't it?" Mello questioned gently, amazed at the emotion the normally emotionless detective was showing.

L nodded slightly, before collecting himself and turning back to the door.

"It is not so much that it upsets me. But listening to them scream at each other these past few days seems to have had a negative effect on my deduction abilities."

L slipped away quickly, leaving Matt to ponder this new information and what he should do with it.

Suddenly, a wide grin made its way on to the gamer's face. Turning on his heel, Matt sprinted towards the art room. He was going to need some supplies.

The next morning, L made his official appearance, and received the usual hugs and hellos from the children. Except for three. Mello, Matt, and Near were absent.

Just as L was about to enter the dining hall for Christmas breakfast, Matt ran up to the detective and grabbed his sleeve.

"Hold on a sec L. Mello and Near wanted me to come get you. Their present is in Mello's room."

L looked at the redhead for a second, before nodding and allowing himself to be pulled down the hall to the blonde's room.

Matt stopped in front of Mello's door, noting that the rest of the house had followed him and L, anxious to see what Mello and Near had come up with.

Turning to face the raven-haired detective, Matt opened the door with a hearty "Merry Christmas L!"

Everyone clustered around the detective, and soon whoops of laughter filled the hallway. Even L was smiling at the sight.

Sitting on Mello's bed were Near and the blond himself. They were tied together, each head sporting a red bow. And both of their mouths were taped firmly shut.


End file.
